The Business Lounge
by KatieinSyd
Summary: Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi walked into the Business Class Lounge at Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow. 'Looks like there is a quiet space over here' said Sam as he lead the team towards the back of the lounge.


Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi walked into the Business Class Lounge at Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow.

'Looks like there is a quiet space over here' said Sam as he lead the team towards the back of the lounge.

Sam found four empty lounge chairs facing each other with a two small tables. The team slung their backpacks and duffle bags on the floor in front of the chairs. Deeks slumped into one of the chairs with a sigh and closed his eyes.

'Ok, I'm gonna get some food. Deeks, do you want something to eat or drink?' Kensi asked.

'I am exhausted. I'm just gonna sit here and veg out until our flight is called' he said.

Kensi paused and stared at him. 'I'll get you some food' she said.

'If you're gonna sit here, you can mind the bags while we all get some food' Sam suggested to Deeks.

Sam, Callen, and Kensi came back with full plates, and newspapers. Deeks peeked at them from under his eyelids as they settled down around him. Sam sat down next to him. Callen sat down opposite Deeks. Kensi put Deeks' plate on the small table next to him and sat next to Callen. Sam, Callen, and Kensi ate their meals while reading the complimentary newspapers they picked up from the newsstand in the Business Lounge. It was quiet as they ate their meals, or in Deeks' case, dozed. The only sounds came from the rustling of the newspapers as they turned the pages.

Kensi finished her newspaper and stood up with a sigh. As she walked past Deeks she picked up a piece of watermelon off his plate. He hadn't touched the food she'd brought back for him yet.

'Hey!' he murmured as she stole his food. Kensi didn't glance back but kept walking.

She came back with three fashion magazines and a cup of coffee. Kensi placed the magazines on the arm of her chair, her coffee on the small table, and made herself comfortable in the lounge chair.

Callen glanced her magazines as she settled back in her chair. 'You never cease to surprise me, Kensi'.

'Hmm? What's that?' she asked.

'Your magazines. Vogue, Elle, Cosmo' he said.

'What about it?' Kensi was puzzled. She didn't see the point Callen was making.

'Here we go' Sam murmured to Deeks. Deeks kept his eyes closed and smiled. Sam buried his head back inside his newspaper and tried to ignore Callen and Kensi.

'How can you read that stuff? It's just junk' Callen said.

'I like it. I like clothes, and fashion, and stuff like that. It gives me a break from all of the serious stuff I have to think about at work' Kensi said.

'I get wanting to take a break every now and then…'

Sam humphed in disbelief.

'…but why would you read that stuff? Its trash. Joelle told me she never reads those magazines. Those magazines are designed to make you feel bad about yourself' Callen said.

'G, you wouldn't know how to take a break if it punched you in the face. Leave Kensi alone. Let her read her magazines in peace' Sam said.

'Thank you Sam' Kensi said pointedly.

'Is that Russian Vogue? You don't even read or speak Russian' Callen said.

Kensi shrugged 'I like the pictures'.

Deeks snorted. Sam leant over to speak to Deeks. 'Deeks, you said you wanted to learn about being a father, you should look at these two. A couple of bickering kids' he said.

'And what are you reading, hmm?' Kensi asked Callen. 'An Italian newspaper. And what page is your newspaper open on? A fashion menswear page. Trying to talk Hetty into buying you a new Italian suit?'

'No. I had just turned on to this page when I saw you come back with you magazines. It's a coincidence' Callen replied.

'A likely story' Kensi said.

Callen didn't respond, but turned the page on his newspaper. The team fell silent again as they read their newspapers, magazines, or dozed for the next hour.

 _Ding! Ding! Dong!_

'Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Departure of Delta Airlines flight 8117 to Los Angeles. Please proceed to Gate 22' the airport public announcement said.

'That's us' said Deeks stood up and grabbed his bag. Sam, Callen, and Kensi put their newspapers aside, picked up their bags, and followed Deeks.

The team moved through the airport towards their departure gate.

'Guys? Wait up. I just have to duck into the bookstore' Kensi said. The team waited for her while she went inside the bookstore. Kensi came out one minute later carrying two magazines and a newspaper.

'It's Russian Vogue, Callen. If you get bored during the flight you can borrow it from me' she said.

"I'll be fine thanks. I don't need to read trash to keep myself occupied on a plane' Callen said.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Are you ready? Can we board our flight now?' he asked testily.

'Let's go' said Callen.

THE END


End file.
